Day 4: Something He Never Had
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: SoMa Week - Day 4: Loyalty - - - As time went by, he saw something in Soul that he never saw in himself. - Spirit Albarn


I was writing this while listening to Selenic Soul, Soulmates and Spirit from the Soul Eater OST. I CRIED and was like… WTF, Tonie?!

_Day 4: Loyalty_

**Something He Had**

Over the past years, Spirit Albarn watched his daughter and her partner fight numerous pre-kishins and overcome tests through the mirror by the Death Room alongside Shinigami. He took note of all her improvements and all her weaknesses that she managed to overcome.

When it came to Maka Albarn, he was one proud father. From being his little angel, a little girl whom he carried around and read books to, Maka grew up as a strong girl. He was proud to say that even if he had been an awful father to her and a terrible husband to his now ex-wife, Maka did not show signs of getting discouraged over the things that brought pain to her. Even with that said, he still felt the guilt.

Kami would have been very proud of her daughter as well. Ever since Maka was a kid, she always looked up to her mother and Kami never forgot to remind Maka how much she loves her. The two of them were like carbon copies of each other and he loved the both of them for that. Kami adored her child, pampering her with love and care.

If it wasn't for his stupid deeds, Kami would still be with them. Maybe Maka would be much stronger, much happier, than she is now if only her mother was at her side. He knew that no matter how much he tries, he can never make it up to his daughter for everything he did. Maka deserved a complete family and it was his fault why she can't have that. Not anymore, at least. All he can ever do is to fulfill his role as a father to her.

Looking back, he remembered his partnership with Kami. She was such a talented meister. Kami knew how to handle him well and their resonance was perfect. She had always been the brains of the team; never going into a fight without a plan. Spirit remembered the time she looked at him with determined eyes, saying that she'll make him into a death scythe. They dreamt about being the best weapon and meister pair there will ever be. He chuckled to himself as he recalled those times that he and Kami would be the fiercest tandem against the pre-kishins there is at one moment then become gentle and caring with each other all of a sudden.

Spirit knew how hard it is to become a death scythe and he was proud that his Maka was able to turn her weapon into one, just like how her mother did with him.

From the very beginning, Spirit did not approve of Maka partnering up with Soul because Soul reminded him of himself. He saw that Soul was also the deviant kind of boy who would sleep through classes and pick up fights most of the time; just like he was. He hated to admit it but, the boy has a good look that's able to attract women. He feared that his daughter's partnership with him might end up just like his and Kami's. He didn't want his angel to get hurt anymore. She's been through a lot already and he can't have Soul causing more damage to her.

As time went by though, he saw something in Soul that he never saw in himself.

_Loyalty._

Soul Eater Evans proved to him that he was wrong for judging him like that, for comparing him to himself. Soul showed no signs of leaving Maka, _ever_. He thought he had him already during that their encounter with Blair. When Soul told Maka that he was leaving her to be Blair's weapon, Spirit couldn't be any happier because finally, Soul showed his true colors.

But when Maka spoke, he knew that he shouldn't be glad because he saw that Maka had already put so much trust on this boy that it even reminded her of the things he did to her and her mother in the past. There was just too much pain in what she said that made him stop from his antics. He actually anticipated for Soul's reply, not even realizing that he had held his breath at that time.

He had never been so relieved in his life when Soul told Maka that 'cool guys don't cheat on their partners'.

From then on, he didn't just watch Maka but, he also watched Soul whenever the pair was sent to missions. Spirit saw Soul's dedication to his daughter that he's even willing to risk his life for her. Even now that he's a death scythe; Soul didn't look like he's planning on leaving Maka.

And, as her father, he is thankful to Soul for remaining by Maka's side.

Soul managed to help Maka regain her ability to trust people. Up to now, he doesn't understand how and he probably never will. The bond that his daughter and Soul shared was something that can't be broken. Their faithfulness to each other is so strong that it amazed him to no ends.

Now, as he's watching them fight a kishin again, this time, beside Death the Kid who replaced his father's position as the new Shinigami, he looked at Maka with a smile on his face.

Kid seemed to have noticed him but he kept his gaze on the mirror which showed Maka blocking the attacks of the kishin. "You look awfully happy for someone who's watching his daughter fight, Spirit." He noted, looking over at his friends.

"I just feel like I don't need to worry much about Maka." He replied, placing his hands inside his pockets. "When I look at the two of them, I don't really see any reason to worry. That octopus head won't allow anything to happen to my angel." He added as an afterthought.

"They always have been looking out for each other. Even when we were still kids, I knew I found the strongest weapon and meister I'll ever know." Kid smiled at the memory of seeing them for the first time. It was during the supplementary lesson Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki had to take because the two pairs haven't collected a single soul yet. He couldn't forget how Soul covered for Maka, telling Stein that he won't let him lay a hand on Maka. "Soul's loyalty to Maka is exceptional, if you ask me."

Spirit nodded, acknowledging what Kid said. He doesn't have a doubt about Soul now but when he saw that Maka and Soul's battle was over and that Maka gave soul a quick peck on the cheek, he couldn't help but bolt out of the Death Room, screaming: "MAKAAAA, HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO DADDY?" with the thought of reminding Soul to 'make sure to use condoms' in mind.

Well, at least he approves.

_A/N: I don't understand what happened and why I cried. I just did. XD I'm so weird, I'm sorry! Day 4 done! Whoooo~_


End file.
